The present invention relates to optical sensors, and in particular to pulse oximeter sensors.
Many types of optical sensors are used to measure physiological characteristics of a patient. Typically, an optical sensor provides emitted light which is then scattered through a portion of a patient's tissue and detected. Various characteristics of a patient can be determined from analyzing such light, such as oxygen saturation, pulse rate, tissue bilirubin, etc.
Pulse oximetry is typically used to measure various blood flow characteristics including, but not limited to, the blood-oxygen saturation of hemoglobin in arterial blood, the volume of individual blood pulsations supplying the tissue, and the rate of blood pulsations corresponding to each heartbeat of a patient. Measurement of these characteristics has been accomplished by use of a non-invasive sensor which scatters light through a portion of the patient's tissue where blood perfuses the tissue, and photoelectrically senses the absorption of light in such tissue. The amount of light absorbed is then used to calculate the amount of blood constituent being measured.
The light scattered through the tissue is elected to be of one or more wavelengths that are absorbed by the blood in an amount representative of the amount of the blood constituent present in the blood. The amount of transmitted light scattered through the tissue will vary in accordance with the changing amount of blood constituent in the tissue and the related light absorption. For measuring blood oxygen level, such sensors have typically been provided with a light source that is adapted to generate light of at least two different wavelengths, and with photodetectors sensitive to both of those wavelengths, in accordance with known techniques for measuring blood oxygen saturation.
Known non-invasive sensors include devices that are secured to a portion of the body, such as a finger, an ear or the scalp. In animals and humans, the tissue of these body portions is per blood and the tissue surface is readily accessible to the sensor.
Certain types of optical sensors are applied to a patient's external tissue by way of an adhesive attachment, enabled by an adhesive layer on the sensor, During the monitoring of a patient, there is a need to remove the sensor to perform a site check of the tissue location, and this removal typically damages the adhesive layer. Furthermore, adhesive type sensors are often used with disposable type sensors where the photo emitter and the detector are mounted on a backing without the benefit of a rigid optical mount to maintain the emitter and detector's separation relatively fixed, and thus the sensor is subject to motion induced artifacts that may adversely affect measurement accuracy.
There is therefore a need to improve the functionality of adhesive-type optical sensors.